


Something More

by mysensitiveside



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing, how the prospects of Kahlan’s love life have gone from virtually impossible to even worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

It’s amazing, how the prospects of Kahlan’s love life have gone from virtually impossible to even worse.

She loves Richard, she does, but... There’s something missing. Maybe she’s just a hopeless romantic, but she always thought that when she found the love of her life, there would be more, somehow. More of what, she can’t say. Just more.

That they couldn’t fully be together was agonizing, yes, but as much as she’s tried to deny it, it was almost a relief, too. The thought of being with him -- it may be what everyone believes is supposed to happen, but that doesn’t mean it feels right.

But now. Spirits, she must be crazy. To go from wanting Richard to wanting Cara? From the strong and handsome hero, the Seeker of truth, to a Mord’ Sith, enemy to Kahlan’s people? Yes, Kahlan must be crazy. Crazy and cursed.

To be with Richard meant his enslavement and now... To be with Cara means her death. Virtually impossible to even worse.

And yet. Maybe the “more” that was missing is the motivation to find a way around this curse of hers.

Cara catches her eye and offers a flirtatious smirk. Kahlan can’t help but smile back at the _true_ love of her life. Yes. She couldn’t be with Richard, but that’s all right. She _will_ find a way to be with Cara.


End file.
